I'm Back
by Sandy-Yeap
Summary: It's 25th December and Orihime decided to give Toshiro a surprise visit. But it's a long day for her before she get to meet Toshiro. "I'm back.. Merry Christmas.. " Toshiro wispers. I wrote this Oneshot just for you HitsuHime fans! Please read and enjoy!


**A/N**:Yay!It's a HitsuHime oneshot! I'm sure all the HitsuHime fans out there must be waiting nee! I just have another wild imagination adventure again and thought of writing them before it goes disappear nee! And I know it's very rare to find a HitsuHime fanfiction and this is what makes me want to write more.

Okay,okay. This Oneshot take place in 25th December. And you know what that day is,CHRISTMAS! And I'm sure you guys know what the couple love most during Christmas right? That's right,a warm huggy to warm themselves! Alright,I just hope you guys enjoy this oneshot for I spend quite a few days to complete this oneshot nee!

**Disclaimer**:The same as always,I do not own Toshiro,Orihime and the other Bleach characters nee.

* * *

Cold breeze is blowing and the Soul Society is covered in thick white coat known as snow. It's 25th December and everyone would just decide to stay at their own division base to work on paperwork or enjoy a warm tea and all the division base seems lively except one division base. A girl with ebony hair is sitting alone in the corridor near the pond in 10th Division. It is none other than Orihime Inoue. She planned to give Toshiro a surprise visit but he was no where to be seen.

_"I wonder if Toshiro-kun will be back soon.. " _She thought silently as she clinged tightly onto a chibi Toshiro plushy. (The chibi Toshiro plushy was given to her by Toshiro during her birthday. ) She couldn't help but feel lonely as she watch the snow falling slowly.

* * *

-Flashback,A few minutes ago-

Orihime got into Soul Society all thanks to Rukia Kuchiki who willingly to bring her there. As she make her way to 10th Division,she ran into Jushiro and Shunsui unexpectedly. And both of them were shocked to see Orihime.

"G-good day to you,Jushiro-Taicho.. ! Shunsui-Taicho.. ! A-and Merry Christmas!" She bowed and greeted both of them.

"Oh,what brought you here,Inoue?" Jushiro smiled as he question Orihime.

"I-I just thought of dropping by and visit Toshi-I mean Hitsugaya-Taicho. " she clinged tightly onto the chibi Toshiro plushy as she reply.

"That's very nice of you,Inoue. But Hitsugaya-Taicho isn't here in the mean time. He have left for a mission with Matsumoto a few days ago. " Shunsui scratch his head alittle.

"O-oh.. I see.. " She frowned alittle as she heard the news.

"But don't be sad,Inoue. He might be back by today or tomorrow. " Jushiro tried to cheer Orihime up.

"En! I will just wait for Hitsugaya-Taicho in his base then. And here,I would like you two to have this. " She smiled as she take out two packet of handmade-ginger cookies and give it to Jushiro and Shunsui.

"Wow,that's very sweet of you,Inoue! Thank you so much for this lovely treat! " Jushiro take the packet of ginger cookies and pat Orihime's head gently.

"I didn't expect to recieve anything from a sweet young lady like you,Inoue. Thank you. " Shunsui smiled as he take the packet of ginger cookies.

"You're welcome. I will take my leave then. " Orihime bowed again before she take her leave.

"Poor Inoue. I just hope Hitsugaya-Taicho is going to return today. " Jushiro said as he look at Shunsui.

"The mission given to him isn't that hard. I'm sure he will return by today or tomorrow. Let's go get ourselves some tea and enjoy this ginger cookies together. " Shunsui said as he head back to his base together with Jushiro.

* * *

-Flashback end-

The weather is so cold and the cold breeze make Orihime sneeze. She sighed and think of what she can do in the mean time. _"Maybe I should take a walk around and give out some of my handmade-ginger cookies to the others!" _Before she left,she check her bag to confirm there is enough packets to be given out to the others. _"I have 8 more packets left. I'm sure it's enough to share it with the others!"_ she thought as she make her way to 5th Division.

As she head off to the 5th Division base,she come across Ikkaku and Yumichika. Both of them were talking about Matsumoto who couldn't join them for sake drinking party.

"Madarame-san! Ayasegawa-san! " Orihime yelled as she rush toward to both of them.

"Eh?! Inoue-chan? What are you doing in Soul Society? " Ikkaku was shock to see Orihime.

"I come here to visit Hitsugaya-Taicho. But he left for his mission and I thought of walking around while waiting for him to return nee. " She said as she dig into her bag for the packets of ginger cookies.

"We were just talking about how Matsumoto-san left out of the sake party. You must be feeling lonely nee,Inoue-chan. " Yumichika felt bad for her.

"No,with you guys around,I won't feel lonely. " she smiled as she hand both of them a packet of ginger cookies. "Here,I want to give this to you two. Oh,and Merry Christmas! " Orihime chuckles alittle.

"W-wow.. ! Thanks for this then! " Ikkaku take the packet of ginger cookies and laugh nervously.

"Thank you so much for this,Inoue-chan. " Yumichika smiled as he take the packet of ginger cookies.

"En! See you two later then. " Orihime bowed and continue heading over to the 5th Division.

* * *

-5th Division Base-

The 5th Division Base is clean and full of lights everywhere. Even though it's just Hinamori,the lieutenant of 5th Division and the others Soul Society members without a Taicho,they still manage to keep the place like how it was,simple yet clean and lively. As Orihime wonder around,she was amazed to find the place is full of lights. Hinamori didn't expect any guest and was suprise to find Orihime wondering around.

"Inoue-chan! " Hinamori called out to Orihime and wave at her.

"Ah,Hinamori-san! " Orihime smiled as she rush toward to Hinamori.

"I'm surprise to see you around. Did Kurosaki-kun cause some problem again and asked you to back him up? " Hinamori couldn't helped but feel worry.

Orihime giggles as she shook her head. "No,it's Christmas today and I thought of dropping by to visit Toshiro-kun. "

"I see. Though Shiro-chan is out for his current mission. Please come in and have a sit. I will serve you some tea. " Hinamori offered.

"Thank you for willing to spare some time with me,Hinamori-san. " Orihime bowed as she take her sit and get her tea serve by Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan have been overworking himself lately. I did suggest him to get some rest and he refuse it. " Hinamori start to talk about Toshiro to Orihime.

"Eh? Really? " Orihime couldn't believe what she just heard. She tried not to show how worry she is as she hold the cup of tea nervously.

"But I'm sure he will be fine once he saw you,Inoue-chan. I'm surprise to see that you're able to force Shiro-chan to get some rest just by talking to him. " Hinamori  
chuckle alittle as she drink her tea.

"N-no.. ! I just don't want to see Toshiro-kun forcing himself too hard.. " Orihime smiled.

"That's what makes you special,Inoue-chan. You're so kind and caring for others. I can finally place Shiro-chan in your care now. " Hinamori tried to hide her jealousy. She have fallen for Toshiro but found out that Toshiro only care for her as his sister and nothing more. She was grateful that Toshiro still treat her like he did before after she get rejected when she propose to him.

"H-Hinamori-san.. ! I-I still have alot to learn from you before I can take care of Toshiro-kun on my own.. " Orihime blushed heavily as she drink her tea.

"Don't worry,Inoue-chan. Shiro-chan isn't that hard to take care of. I'm sure you will be fine. " Hinamori smile as she pat Orihime's hand gently.

"H-hai,Hinamori-san. I will do my very best to take care of Toshiro-kun! " She dig her bag again for the packet of ginger cookies. "I want you to have this,Hinamori-san. Merry Christmas nee. " Orihime hand out her handmade ginger cookies to Hinamori.

"Thank you,Inoue-chan. " Hinamori take the packet of ginger cookies from Orihime.

"W-well,I will take my leave then. Thank you again for letting me to stay here for awhile nee,Hinamori-san. " She stand up slowly as she bow.

"It's me who should thank you for willing to pay me a visit,Inoue-chan. You're welcome to visit me anytime you like. " Hinamori said as she smile.

"En. I will be off then. " Orihime wave as she take her leave. _"I still have 5 more packets left. I wonder who should I give the remaining to.. "_ She wonders to herself as she head off to other division base.

Hinamori watch as Orihime's back disappear slowly. She take out one piece of ginger cookie and eat them as she pour herself another cup of tea. _"Inoue-chan is so lucky to have Shiro-chan.. I think Shiro-chan choose the right one.. Inoue-chan is more kind and gentle than me.. I hope you will take good care of Shiro-chan in my place,Inoue-chan.. "_ She thought to herself as she watch the snow falling down slowly from the sky.

* * *

-1 Hour Later-

Orihime didn't notice that she finish giving out all her ginger cookies until she check on her bag and found out all her ginger cookies are gone. She smile as she make  
her way back to 10th Division base again. _"I've finish giving out all my cookies. I wonder if everyone is enjoying it. I did my very best to stick with the original recipe and not to add my own stuff in it. "_ Orihime feel satisfy with the outcome of the ginger cookies.

As she arrive at 10th Division base,she sit down comfortably at the same spot she sat earlier. _"Are you coming back yet,Toshiro-kun? I really miss you.. "_ She thought to herself as she hug tightly onto chibi Toshiro plushy again. _"It's going to be a cold and lonely Christmas without you.. "_ As she place her head gently onto the wooden pillar beside her,she felt very tired.

Her eyes start to close slowly as she watch the snow falls slowly around the place. _"I didn't know that walking around giving out my cookies can be this tired.. But it's worth if for I get to share my ginger cookies with the others! Maybe I should take a short rest while waiting for Toshiro-kun to come back. "_ Before she knew it,she was fast asleep when she close her eyes.

* * *

-A Few Hours Later-

A troop of Shinigami have returned after clearing their mission and it's none other than Toshiro and Matsumoto. Both of them were surprise to find Orihime asleep in  
their corridor near the pond. They have been told that they have a visitor in their base by Shunsui and Jushiro while making their way back to the base. _"Is she here waiting for me the whole day.. ?"_ Toshiro thought to himself as he look at Orihime.

"Oh,I see that this visitor is really special to you,Taicho! " Matsumoto start teasing Toshiro as she saw Orihime.

"Shut up,Matsumoto! " Toshiro's face turn red alittle as he yell at Matsumoto.

"You might want to keep your voice down nee,Taicho. You could wake Orihime if you keep on yelling. " She laugh alittle as she keep on teasing Toshiro.

"There is still a pile of paperworks that you haven't done yet,Matsumoto. I wa- " before Toshiro finish his sentence,he was interupted by Matsumoto.

"Eh,give me a break,Taicho! We just came back from a mission! " Matsumoto raise her voice alittle. "If you force me to complete my paperwork now,I'm going to wake Hime-chan up! " she exchange look with Toshiro.

"Fine.. You can have a break. Get that paperwork done tomorrow. " Toshiro was too tired to fight back.

"Yay! Thank you so much for giving me a break,Taicho! I'll leave both of you together. Try not to be naughty to Hime-chan nee,Taicho. " Matsumoto teases Toshiro again before she start running away for she know if she don't run,she is going to face his Hyorinmaru.

_"Matsumoto is getting on my nerves again.. "_ His anger soon melted away when he look at Orihime. A small smile run through his lips as he approach Orihime quietly. He notice that Orihime was holding that chibi Toshiro plushy that he have given to her. He sit down slowly behind Orihime as he embrace Orihime close to his warm chest. _"Coming back today was the right choice after all. "_ He felt satisfy by his right decision.

"I'm back.. " He wisper softly as he kiss Orihime's cheek gently.

_"Toshiro-kun.. Did I.. manage to surprise you.. ? I sure hope I do.. I've been waiting for you.. the.. whole day.. "_ Orihime sleep talking make Toshiro smile.

"You did,Hime.. Thank you. " Toshiro wispers again as he caress Orihime's head.

_"I did.. ? That's great.. Merry.. Christmas nee,Toshiro-kun.. "_ she smile as she start to sleep talking again.

"Merry Christmas to you too,Hime.. " Toshiro cuddles Orihime tightly in his arms as he watch the snow fall from the sky. He knew that no matter how many sweats and wounds were dealt in his mission,it all means nothing if he is able to return to Orihime's side. Because Orihime is his greatest medicine that no other can replace her in his heart.

* * *

Kyaa! Finally I get it done kore! It was worth my time if I'm able to make a HitsuHime fanfiction just for you HitsuHime Fans out there nee! Now I can finally put my mind at rest before I come up with another great one nee!

Toshiro:Hey Sandy,why does my line in this oneshot seems limited?

Sandy:What do you mean by t-that.. ?

Toshiro:I only appear at the end!

Sandy:Sorry Toshi-kun,but at least you appear right?

Toshiro:You should be glad that I'm not in a bad mood today.

Sandy:A-ahaha.. Thank you for going easy on me,Toshi-kun.

Okie,and that is my oneshot for now. Please feel free to **R & R** alright? I really want to know what you guys think of my oneshot. Till next time then!


End file.
